Germany's Childhood
by Anime-Jazumin
Summary: Germany didn't have a good day add a pissed off England takes Germany back to the past just not that but his childhood as Germany comes to terms to things he finds out in the past. Everyone back in the presnt is trying to bring him back but when they do dark Secrets come out and the truth about Germany is told... Read to find out! N.ItalyxGermany, S.ItalyxSpain, FancexCanada, ext
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own hetalia!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Germany wakes up in a field full of flowers. Not sure where he is decides to get up and look around to try and find out where he is and how he got there in the first place. Germany as he walks in this endless field sighs and thinks to himself ****_"_****how did I get here? Think what's the last thing I remember beforewaking up here!" ,then it hit's him.**

**-(before Germany wake up in a field)-**

**Germany was walking over to England's house because the old Empire didn't show up for the world meeting that was being held at his own HOUSE! Now Germany was pissed this was just not his day Because Frist Italy breaks his new car. Then America starts posting posters of himself with I'm the hero on it everywhere! Romano again started to yell and try to throw tomatoes at him but it was a good thing Spain came and dragged him away. Why Romano hates him for being friends with Italy is still a mystery. So yes this was just not Germanys day now that he thought about this day could really only get worse. Germany had no time to think on how much worse thing could be because he arrived at England's home. Ban, Ban, Ban as Germany hit the door as hard as he could! Then England opens the door and looks at Germany the throws Green water in his face …nothing..*BOOM* -Black out-**

**-(Back to Germany in the Field)-**

**Germany pinches' his nose as he sighs England most of throw one of his magic things Germany really didn't care he just wanted to get home. Then Baan Germany hits the ground fast as pain hits his chest. Germany looks out to see a sword in his face and a deep voice with a strange German tone at least to Germany says "Wer Sie sind, was Sie ist, der hier macht, wo Sie gemacht hat, kommen von Antwort jetzt!" ( Who are you ,What are you doing here, Where did you come from Answer Now!) **

**Germany blinks for a sec and sees a man the same height as him, long blond hair with breads in it, and the same color of blue eyes looking down on him. Germany sighs and replays to the stranger who has him pinned down to the ground by the man's foot with a sword to his face! "Der Ludwig meines Namens Beilschmidt bin ich von Deutschland und ich habe hat irgendeine Idee angezogen, was hier seines alle macht, die England so plaese gefallen ist, absteigt von mir so ich kann finden meinen Heimweg, bevor Feliciano Vargas oder mein großer Bruder Gilbert etwas machen, und ich werde dafür getadelt" (My name's Ludwig Beilschmidt I am from Germany and I don't have any idea what am doing here it's all that England's fault so please get off of me so I can find my way home before Feliciano Vargas or my big brother Gilbert do something and I get blamed for it) **

**The stranger gets off Germany puts his sword away and looks at Germany funny. Germany get's up looks at the man and says *note everything from this point will stay English* "thank you by the way sir do you know where I am? Because I don't" The man looks at Germany and says "You in Rome and the names Germania and how do you know both my son and Rome's Grandson?" Germany looks at the man shocked face the goes enraged Face "WHAT! No, no, no there is no way I'm back in time to when the Roman Empire still alive! Or Vater was still around!" Germany take deep breaths and remembers the magic green water England throw in his face then Germany gets pissed again as a dark aura around him as he says "England that British jerk when I get my hand on him I'll teach him about throwing magic spell's in people's face's!" Germania looks at Germany and says "wait are you from the future" Germany looks up and nods yes Germania sighs "come with me this may not be your time but you're my son so I hate to say it but looks like I need Rome's help" Germania Looks worried and pissed at the same time. Germany only thought of seeing The Roman Empire again is 'this dush bags going to getting old quick'**

**-(Back in Germanys time to the others)-**

**Italy is flipping out Germany's been going for 1 day the world meetings started England's here but Germanys not and everyone is scared Germany's Never LATE Prussia here looking pissed flipping out and yelling at everyone "Where's West!" and Italy starts crying Japan try's to cheer him up but it doesn't work even Romano worried the England yell out "That's Right I remember NOW" everyone turns to England and Prussia goes "what ya talking about?" England says "I know what happen to Germany (everyone looks at England) You see I didn't show up yesterday because I had a hangover and Germany Baan at the door so load that I throw a magic spell that send said something in this case Germany into the Past to the time he was born aka chibi-ish" Italy looked at England everyone started to yell again on where and how Germany's coming back England tried to answer. Prussia as soon as England said west was sent back to the time of his childhood Prussia turned white even more so then he alright was the he lunges at England.**

**To be continued **


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Hetalia

Last Time

Prussia as soon as England said west was sent back to the time of his childhood Prussia turned white even more so then he alright was the he lunges at England with a "Kaaaaaaa". As Prussia begins to beat England everyone was shocked, France and Spain tried pulling Prussia off of England as Prussia yelled "you British twit what have you done I will kill you for this" America then out of nowhere lifts the world confronts table up and yells at Prussia "let go of Iggy now or I hit you with this". Now everyone backed out of the way as America picked up the table France and Spain dove out of the way. Prussia looked like he was going to die again well England could not believe it. 'Why why? Is he helping me after all he hates me so why lift a table to save me America' England thought. Prussia never seen the big goof America so anger with no smile on his face and he saw Canada behind him looking sad then again Canada knows all of Americas secrets. Russia came up behind Prussia and picked him off of England to everyone's shock that Russia stepped in. Prussia didn't realise he was picked up until his feet where in the air then he turned his face to see who picked him up and it was Russia. Russia just looked down at Prussia with that fames child smile of his, Prussia at once after again realise that he was face to face with the Russian began yelling "putmedownputmedownputmedownp utmedown" Russia just smiled more and pulled Prussia far away from England. As all this was going on Japan started to video tape it all (why I'm not sure) and Italy became to cry as everything became more and more scary and all he could do was worry for England and Prussia but more so for Germany so Italy cried out "VE~GERMANY I'AM SCARED PLEASE COME BACK I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE BY MYSELF" but no one in the room heard Italy cry.

-(Back to Germany in the past)-

As Germany and Germania walked into the city of Rome. Germany heard a faint cry '_**VE~GERMANY I'AM SCARED PLEASE COME BACK I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE BY MYSELF'** _that's when Germany stopped and Germany said out load very low "Italy" then Germania turned to Germany and said "are you all right because we have to keep moving before the Roman solder see us" Germany turning to the other replied " I just thought I heard Italy.. wait what do you mean before the Roman solder sees…"

"HAND UP" Germany looked around to see 50 Roman soldiers surrounding them Germania slowly walked toward Germany and said "Don't try and attack them or talk to them" Germany nodded because he has no idea on how to take down some of history's best soldiers anyway. One soldier came up to them and said "By The Order Of Rome: you most come with us Germania the man who is number one enemy of Rome and your friend who's dresses strange and looks a lot like you will come to" then the solder turned around and moved forward as Germany and Germania were push along. After a few minute's Germany asked Germania "where are they taking us" Germania getting very annoyed just think on where they're going and grumbles out "to the Roman empire himself". Germany take's deep breaths and try's to think happy thoughts but then he feels tiny hands grab on to him casing him to look down onto a chibi Italy smiling up at him and a little boy that looks like him holding hands. Germany tries not to blush and smile but fails, chibi Italy says "Are you going to see grandpa Rome? If so can you please carry us with you ve~" Germany unable to speak shake his head yes and picks the both up and keeps walking along with the others.

- (Back to the present) -

Everyone calms down somewhat as Italy waits to find out what's to happen next. Prussia take deep breaths then turns to England and says "so west is in the past so he can do whatever and change history or something?" some country's look worried and scared will England looks calm and says "No that's not how the spell works Germany hasn't going back in time the way you think he has gone back in time yes but only to his childhood what he does there can't chance the past his only allowed to live through it but once his back here it's like everything he does there or who he talks to never happen and only Germany will know what has been through" Prussia looks a lot calmer but Italy says "but when well he be back!" England looks at teary eye Italy and says "I have to back home to work on that but it should take one mouth to get him back here" Spain smiles and says "you know England what is Germany doing right now in the past and way?". Prussia turns away laughing funny trying to push that thought away then America yells "Ya dudes what's he up to! And what was Germany's childhood like anyway?" Everyone starts talking to one another Italy also started asking people if they know to and Prussia slowly sneaks out the window and gets far away from everyone then Austria yells "why not ask the fool Prussia after all his Germany older brother" then every country turns to where Prussia was sitting and finds him gone China says "where he go aru?" then England stands up and says will taking out a wand "here let me open a magic window that lets us see what Germany is up to" then England castes the spell and a huge window opens up allowing everyone to see what's going on. The magic windows show's... **_Germany walking with Germania _**(only France, Spain, Austria, Hungary, Turky, Switzerland and Romano know right away that Germany's walking with Germania everyone else has no clue) **_with Roman soldiers taking and pushing them somewhere then Germany stops and looks down the everyone see's little Chibi Italy holding pulling on Germanys pant leg will holding hands with Holy Roman Empire_**, America says "what the hell's going on! And why are there Roman soldiers!" , _**chibi Italy is smiling up at Germany and Germany is blushing and has a big smile on his face** _(everyone is shocked they just saw Germany smile! Well Italy has his eyes open and crawls closer to the Magic window) **_Then Chibi Italy says "Are you going to see grandpa Rome? If so can you please carry us with you ve~"_ _Then Germany picks both Chibi Italy and Holy Roman Empire up in his arms and walks up to the other's_**. France, Spain, Miss Hungary stand up along with Romano and Austria drops his tea and the cup breaks everywhere then they all yell to getter** "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"**

Find out what happens next chapter~

Oh and please tell me what you think so far or if you want to know about something

Please tell me if there's spelling mistakes!


	3. preview Chapter 3

Last time

France, Spain, Miss Hungary stand up along with Romano and Austria drops his tea and the cup breaks everywhere then they all yell to getter "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" England stops the Magic Window making it go black well Italy starts to cry going ve~ Canada says "I don't mean to be rude but what's going on? I thought Germany wasn't born back when the Roman Empire was around?" China yells "who said that aru" Russia says with a smile "Da?" England look's around trying to find the person then all the country's yell "It's like there's a ghost in here or something!" "I'm not a Ghost" says Canada a little bit hurt though. England turns to Canada and says "We all know you're not a ghost America" Canada was about to say something when America yelled "yo Iggy he's not America I am because….I'AM THE HERO" As America laughs England goes into shock and turns to Canada "if you're not America then who are you?" China nods his head along with a few other countries. America say's "dud's it's Canada you know my brother North America? The one how make's pancake's and plays hockey" "oh I'm so sorry Canada it's just you um look different today ha ha ha(nervous laugh)" other country's nervously laugh to well France give's England the Death stare. Canada just nods his head after all this always happens England coughs loudly to get everyone to listen and it worked for some but not everyone so he yelled "Shout up you bloody grit's and listen for a bloody moment" then Everyone stopped and look at England "now Canada has asked a good question Germany as we all know was formed a few years after the Roman fell after France killed Holy Rome Empire (Italy starts to cry more well Hungary try's to confront him) so how is it Germany is in the time path when the Roman Empire was around and since Prussia's not around to tell us why the hell is that we can only say that Germany was alive when Roman Empire was around so the Countries who remember Roman are you sure there that you never seen a small little country or child that looks like Germany?" Italy, Romano, Spain, Austria, Hungary, Turkey and France started to think.

- (Back to Germany in the past) -

Germany who still had Chibi Italy and Holy Roman Empire (Note Germany doesn't Know what HRE looked like only knows him by name) and Germania were lead into a large room full of beauty which is not really surprising since this is Rome where the Roman Empire cry's for beauty well more daman's it but still. The head Roman solder that brought them here said "Roman Empire we have brought you Germania the country of the German's" then he and the other solder's leave the room and shout the door as Roman Empire enters the room. Germania say's "Roman" Roman Empire turn's his eye's on Germania and then goes all Smiley happy Italy style and run's up to Germania and gives him a hug going "Germania It's so good to see you~!" Germania give's off that annoyed area and yell's at Rome "Get Off of me were at war were Enemy's!" Rome let's go of Germania not smiling anymore just plain old really scary seriousness and Germany thought he saw pain in Rome's eye's. Rome then said "oh si that's right isn't? well then I guess you're here for a battle Germania" Rome then turned to a solder yell's at him in Roman to get his battle armour and sword Germany not sure what to do said "um Roman empire sir I think you lost something well 2 little something's there asleep right now maybe you could get someone to put them to bed?" Rome turned around to see a tall sharp eyed, blond hair strange German sounding man dressed weird (for this time period anyway) that looks a lot like Germania (that we all know as Germany) holding in his arm's Italy and Holy Roman Empire. Rome then walked up to Germany and said "Who are you why are you dressed funny with my beloved grandchild and Holy Roman Empire?" Rome looked at Germany with a stern look on his face and taping his foot well Germany was getting over the shock that the little boy that looks like him is that holy roman empire then says to Rome who is creeping Germany out because his not acting like the same Roman Empire he meet during WW2 …

Preview of this chapter will be deleted after posting the full chapter up

Please tell me what you think or if you would like to see some country's together as lover's or if you would like to see something happen.

Note I don't own Hetalia

Please Review on this!


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own helatia**

**Last time**

**France, Spain, Miss Hungary stand up along with Romano and Austria drops his tea and the cup breaks everywhere then they all yell to getter "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" England stops the Magic Window making it go black well Italy starts to cry going ve~ Canada says "I don't mean to be rude but what's going on? I thought Germany wasn't born back when the Roman Empire was around?" China yells "who said that aru" Russia says with a smile "Da?" England look's around trying to find the person then all the country's yell "It's like there's a ghost in here or something!" "I'm not a Ghost" says Canada a little bit hurt though. England turns to Canada and says "We all know you're not a ghost America" Canada was about to say something when America yelled "yo Iggy he's not America I am because….I'AM THE HERO" As America laughs England goes into shock and turns to Canada "if you're not America then who are you?" China nods his head along with a few other countries. **

**America say's "dud's it's Canada you know my brother North America? The one how make's pancake's and plays hockey" "oh I'm so sorry Canada it's just you um look different today ha ha ha(nervous laugh)" other country's nervously laugh to well France give's England the Death stare. Canada just nods his head after all this always happens England coughs loudly to get everyone to listen and it worked for some but not everyone so he yelled "Shout up you bloody grit's and listen for a bloody moment" then Everyone stopped and look at England "now Canada has asked a good question Germany as we all know was formed a few years after Rome fell after France killed Holy Roman Empire (Italy starts to cry more well Hungary try's to confront him) so how is it Germany is in the time path when the Roman Empire was around and since Prussia's not around to tell us why the hell is that we can only say that Germany was alive when Roman Empire was around so the Countries who remember Rome are you sure there that you never seen a small little country or child that looks like Germany?" Italy, Romano, Spain, Austria, Hungary, Turkey and France started to think. **

**- (Back to Germany in the past) -**

**Germany who still had Chibi Italy and Holy Roman Empire (Note Germany doesn't Know what HRE looked like only knows him by name) and Germania were lead into a large room full of beauty which is not really surprising since this is Rome where the Roman Empire cry's for beauty well more like daman's it but still. The head Roman solder that brought them here said "Roman Empire we have brought you Germania the country of the German's" then he and the other solder's leave the room and shout the door as the Roman Empire enters the room. Germania say's "Rome" then the Roman Empire turn's his eye's on Germania and then goes all Smiley happy Italy style and run's up to Germania and gives him a hug going "Germania It's so good to see you~!" Germania give's off that annoyed area and yell's at Rome "Get Off of me were at war were Enemy's!" Rome let's go of Germania not smiling anymore just plain old really scary seriousness and Germany thought he saw pain in Rome's eye's. **

**Rome then said "oh si that's right isn't? well then I guess you're here for a battle Germania" Rome then turned to a solder yell's at him in Roman to get his battle armour and sword Germany not sure what to do said "um Roman empire sir I think you lost something well two little something's there asleep right now maybe you could get someone to put them to bed?" Rome turned around to see a tall sharp eyed, blond hair strange German sounding man dressed weird (for this time period anyway) that looks a lot like Germania (that we all know as Germany) holding in his arm's Italy and Holy Roman Empire. Rome then walked up to Germany and said "Who are you why are you dressed funny with my beloved grandchild and Holy Roman Empire?" Rome looked at Germany with a stern look on his face and taping his foot well Germany was getting over the shock that the little boy that looks like him is that holy roman empire then says to Rome who is creeping Germany out because his not acting like the same Roman Empire he meet during WW2 but Germany said "Italy pulled on my leg and asked if I could carry them here" Rome seemed to become cheery and reply "oh I see well then thank you for bringing them back home" the he clapped his hands and two servants come and took Chibi Italy and holy Rome out of Germany's arms and away. **

**Germania see as Rome was once again in a good mood turned to him and said " Rome I didn't come here for a fight or anything to do with the war between us I'm here because I need your help with something" Rome turn's to Germania "Oh and what would that be?" Germania sighs and tells Rome "My youngest son has come back but his comeback for the fortune because someone cast a magic spell on him" Rome looks and Germania and smile's and goes "Really from the Fortune?" Germany poke's Rome and Rome Turn's to Germany well Germany says "Yes mister Roman empire I'm from the Fortune and I would like to go back so if you know of any way to break the spell I well owe you one" Rome looks at Germany and starts laughing his ass off well Germania looks at him evilly. **

**Rome as he slowly stopped laughing said well pointing at Germany "you're from the fortune and why should I believe you…..Si I know tell me something that even Germania doesn't know about me or my Family" Germania just shook his head well Germany smiled and said "alright well where to started Oh I know! Your youngest grandchild North Italy isn't a Girl he's a paste loving artistic non-war loving boy of a nation (Germania mouth drop's and thinks to himself "WHAT" well Rome becomes shocked because only him and his eldest grandson know N. Italy's a boy) well your eldest grandson seems to hate all male's he meets even those he cares about and he becomes all nice and sweet when talking to the ladies (Rome becomes all proud of Romano well Germania face palms himself) and …. (Germany started to think) That's right! And you Roman Empire have two songs' you made called Heaven and the other hell!" Rome looks at Germany and says "everyone knows the names of the song but I'm the only one who knows how the go! HAHA" Germany folds his arms and says "I know how those song's go you sang them in the fortune out of nowhere during a battle" Rome goes serious and says back "Oh is that so well then why don't you sing the songs then to really prove you're from the fortune then" Germania looks at the two and sighs then walks around the room to find a chair to sit in thinking to himself that this might take some time…. **

**- (Back to where we left the others) -**

**Italy turned to everyone and replied "Ve~ I don't know" well France and turkey shock their heads no. Austria became very annoyed because he could not remember such a child and Hungary looked sadly around the room because she too could not recall such a child. Romano eye began to twitch and then he turned to Spain grabs him by the shirt and yells "Tomato eating baster I can't take not knowing why the stupide potato baster was around when I was little so you better know why the hell he is around that time thingy!" Spain just smile and said "Si I'm so sorry lovno~ but I don't know But the only person who would know is Prussia so why not end the meeting for today and have England work on the spell to bring Germany back well some of use go look for Prussia and get him to answer our questions Si?" Everyone looks at one another and nod their heads "well then I'll go back home to work on a way to bring Germany back well Spain, The Frog, Hungary, Russia and whoever else wants to go find Gilbert can go find him" acclaims England then he picks up he's things and leaves the room with America calmly but quickly putting he's stuff away and fallowing after England. **

**All the other country's fallowing after them well France, Spain who drags Romano with him, Russia and Latvia who looks scared to death, Hungary with Austria go out into the hall to make a plan to find Prussia well Canada looks lost on what to do and Italy cry's a little more and weeps the tears away and decides to go home make some pasta and sleep and hope something better well happen like Germany coming back and Giving him lots of hugs and kisses then Italy's mood get a lot better at the idea of Germany being back tomorrow so he runs home to wait for the next day to come. Canada finally make's his mind up and goes to the group out in the hall who are planning. Japan video tape the whole thing and smile to himself and says "I better go to I hope Italy-son and Germany-son well be alright" the he gets up and leaves the room.**

**- (Back to Germany in the past) -**

**As Germania sat down on a chair Germany said to Rome "if I sing the songs and I sing every word right well you do everything you can to help me get back to my own time" Rome nods his head and says back "You have my word but that's if you get the songs right" Germany sighs and says "very well he I go then" Germany opens his mouth and begins to sing.**

**_Listen as I tell you what Hell would be-_**

**_To begin with all the cooks would be British  
The police would all be German  
And the engineering would fall to the French  
Your lover would unfortunately be Swiss  
And all bankers would be from~ Italy_**

**Germania smiled at his son even if he sound's German when he sing's he regains some of his Roman life back into him well Rome made a sad smile and thought on how Roman Germania's sound right know and wonders if things could have turned out different for them then he close's his eye's as Germany Begins to sing the next song**

**_Listen now as I tell what Heaven would be_**

**_Listen now as I tell what Heaven would be-  
All the cooks would be the French  
The policeman would all be British obviously  
Engineers would be German  
The bankers would be from Switzerland  
And of course your lover would naturally be Italian_**  
**_Yahoo~_**

**Germany Finish's the songs and looks up at Rome and Germania. Germania nods at his son that he did a great job at sing and Germany nods back then he face's Rome waiting for his answer. Rome smiles at Germany the pats his shoulder and says "you really are from the fortune you know things I or my grandson only know so I well help you get back to your own time but first what's your name?" Germany goes pale he forgot to tell his name and then he slaps his forehead for forgetting something so importing well Rome just laughs at him and before Germany could tell Rome his name Germania says "His name is …"**

**To be continued.**  
**Please Review if you like this story.**  
**Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 4

**England walks out of the room and sighs then he walks down the hall his mind going a mile a minute.** _America picked up the world confronts table up and yells at Prussia "let go of Iggy now or I hit you with this" _**"Why? Why did he do it? Stupid grit lifting a big bloody table just because Prussia was choking me! I mean really it's not the first time that's happen hell many people chock me over my magic spell's! And Prussia had his reasons and I can see why his brothers bloody around in the time of the Rome empire bloody grit this puts all world history in the bump!" England stops walking and takes a deep breath "plus America hates me why help me all he does is make fun of me ... All I wanted was to be the best big brother every yet I failed (England starts to cry) I mean it still hurts to see him why doesn't he rip my heart out America stupid grit…. I love you" well unaware to England America followed him and has been as he started ranting and America has been think replays yet doesn't have the nerve the he hears England say "**_**I mean it still hurts to see him why doesn't he rip my heart out America stupid grit…. I love you" **_**America smiles and cry's then he lunges at England and gives him a big hug. England feels strong arms hug him and even before he see the person's face he knows that brown jacket anywhere then panics hit him as he tries to wiggly out of the warm embrace yelling "let go of me you bloody grit!" as more tears come down. America smiles a sad smile as turns England so his facing him then pins him to a wall. "No way Iggy I have something to say for a long time but first The reason I lifted the table to hit Prussia with was because I love you and there was no way I was going to just sit around and watch him hurt you after all I'm the hero" England stops trying to wiggly out of America's grasp once he heard him say I love you the he turn his green eyes to meet sky blue eyes "and yes your magic can case more bad then good but it's so amazing that you can do magic spell like in the story's you use to tell me and I may have over reacted to Prussia and DUDE YES Prussia had his reason to be pissed and hell no wonder he ran but.." as America wipes England tears off his face softly well pressing his far head to England smiling "I would rather die than see you be hurt or in pain Now I love you I have since I was little it started as brotherly love then it grow and grow but as I got big I know that you'll never love me that way so I made a plan to become independent so that you won't see me as your little brother anymore but someone else that could bring you more love then any little brother could" America tilts his head and nips at England's ear and whispers as England moaned at the feeling of Americas tune at his ear the he feel's Americas head hit his shoulder as he went " I never meant it to become like this Iggy I never meant for us to be fighting I just loved you so much and I didn't know what to do or say I was afeard that you didn't feel the same and the only person who know was Canada then I heard you say you loved me and I just couldn't hold it in anymore" America lifts his head and looks at England who is blushing like crazy with tears in eyes and looks into his deep forest green eye's waited well England does the same and say softly "I love you to you bloody grit" as more tears come down England face America smiles then kiss's England's tears away then kisses England on the lips hugging him closer trying to get there body's as close as possible the he stars to nip on England's buttom lip and England spends no time obliging and America moves his tune in to the warm curers as both off then enjoy the others mouths then as they start to battle for dominates not stopping for breath until America run his lag along England's lower regions then England gasp making America the winner the he beans down and whispers "maybe we should find a better place like your house and continue there~" England nods his head and they both walk or more like run to Americas car.**

**Sorry I'm leaving it off at that don't hate me because of it oh and yes don't worry you'll find out what happens next with Alfred and Arthur really soon well after you find out the plan to find Prussia which is next chapter and then some and then there's what's going on in the past with Germany Then you get the lemon as people on hear call it and maybe another after it.**

**Sorry Germany it may take some time for England to start on the spell to bring you back! **

**I don't own hetalia**

**Please review**

**And just to make up for the "to bad you're not getting to see any lemon right now" heres what happen when Germania left of only a pice! And yes I suck at spelling!**

**-****before Germany could tell Rome his name Germania says "His name is Holy Roman empire" Both Germany and Rome go "WHAT" at the top of their lungs Germania sighs "Like I said my youngest child's name is the Holy roman empire" Rome in shock and can't move well it all sinks in.-**

**To be continued **


	6. Authers note

Hello I am thinking of Discontinoeing Germanys Childhood

I'm just thinking of it for now no more chaptures well be added to this intill I come to either I will keep going or not.

so please dont read this any more If I coutine this well get deleted and A new chapter up if not then its no more

I'm so sorry if you liked this story... I just dont know if its worth to keep going on it I am having my aruthers mood crushing feeling

again I'm sorry... (_.)


	7. Authers note 2

I have decide to keep going!


	8. Chapter 5

As Canada stands around the meeting room not knowing what he should do until he finally made up his mind to go join the group on planning to find Prussia along with his long time crush France the country of love and his former care taker before England that is. Canada picked up his paper worker and notes and walked out the door to the group just in time to hear what the plan will be. Canada could only find a spot next to Romano, Italy's older brother and as far as Mattie could tell about the other was that he had a fund mouth and always in a bad mood and he was really in a bad mood as of right now.

Spain turned to his sweet little Lovino and said as he puts his hand on his shoulder "Cheer up Lovino~ I know you don't want to be here but if you really want to know why Germany's in the time that's his in can only be answered by Prussia" Romano turned to Spain and yelled "I know that bastardo but what does that have to do with me being here!" Spain smiles at his angry Lovino and say's "well if your apart of the search group for Prussia you'll be able to ask him all you want to know about Germany that is if we find him" Romano looked at Spain and pointed his finger at him yelling "you better be right Tomato bastardo or so help me Dame it" "Hohohohoh now now this isn't the time for sexual tingeing after all The Plan comes Frist Then fun non~" France said as everyone turned to him "Now here's the plan we'll break up in to groups and look for Prussia in the most likely places for him to hide 1st. The hotel rooms, 2nt. All the Bars in the City and around the Area, 3rd. Germanys House since he lives there and finally Austria's House" France looked at everyone just to see who was here in till his eyes laid on Canada for a good 5 secants more than anyone else and smiled "Ok so here at the Groups Romano and Spain are the first well check the Hotel rooms, Hungary and Austria well check Austria's house of course, Russia and Latvia will check Germanys house well me and Canada my little boy well check out the Bars and if anyone finds him grab him knock him out and tie him up and bring him back here Oui?" "Da" "oookk I,I,I think?" "Fine by Me" "alright you fool" "Si" "Fine wine Bastardo" and "Oui" said Canada.

France clapped his hands and said "Good so let's go then" Russia dragged Latvia going "Come little one will look for Prussia at Germanys Da" as Latvia shivered as he was pulled throw the hallway door. Austria said to Hungary "Come let's go home and see in the big fools messing up my House" Hungary smiled at Austria and said with her frying pan in hand "I'm coming~ I hope Prussia is there because it well be my pleaser to take care of him" as she laughs mince. Spain smiling happily is Dragged by Romano yelling "Come on Tomato Bastardo let's get this over with" as Canada watched everyone leave France put his hand on his shoulder and said "We should go to right my little boy" Canada shocked at France noticing him said "Oui Papa after you" France smiled sadly at Canada "If you say so come then we have a lot of places to look in such short time" Canada nodded and fallowed France as they left thinking to himself '_I'm such a coward I'll never be able to tell France how I really feel let alone him returning them_".

Done for now and to be continued

I don't own hetalia

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 6

**I dont own Hetalia and I'm sorry the there are errors in this FanFiction along with the spelling but I'm glad you injoy it and sorry it took so long to get up and that ist short the next chapter well be longer..hopefully..Please injoy!**

**Germany Finish's the songs and looks up at Rome and Germania. Germania nods at his son that he did a great job at singing and Germany nods back then he face's Rome waiting for his answer. Rome smiles at Germany the pats his shoulder and says "you really are from the fortune you know things I or my grandson only know so I well help you get back to your own time but first what's your name?" Germany goes pale he forgot to tell his name and then he slaps his forehead for forgetting something so importing well Rome just laughs at him and before Germany could tell Rome his name Germania says "His name is Holy Roman empire" Both Germany and Rome go "WHAT" at the top of their lungs Germania sighs "Like I said my youngest child's name is the Holy roman empire" Rome in shock and can't move well it all sinks in. Germany looks at Germania and says "but my names Germany not Holy Rome Empire he, he died Brother said my name was Germany when I asked him" Germany grabs his head out of pain. Germania looks at Germany and yells "what do you mean Dead!" Turns to Rome "I'm going to kill you" Germany jumps Germania and stops before he can draw his blade going "Stop I'll tell you want I know about Holy Rome" Germania started to calm down as Rome began to start moving again turning over to Germania "you, but …I ….how?" Germania turned away from the two and said "It doesn't matter now dose it? *sighs* (turns to Germany well his head) tell me what you can and why you said Prussia told you your name was Germany" Germany sits down on the Ground and toke a deep breath and started to tell "well the Holy roman Empire went to war for many years then he was killed by having a sword stabbed right throw him then he fell that's the story everyone has been told, and well I don't remember my childhood or being a chibi I only remember waking up to see big brother Prussia looking worried as heck and when he saw me looking at him he jumped for joy then he started yelling at me for worrying him and I said on the top of my louds WHO ARE YOU, WHERE AM I, WHO AM I! Then he looked at me strange then smiled and said my name was Germany like Germania ya like Germania that's what he said word for word then he want on about how he was my awesome older brother and I was at my house and there I would stay in till I was all grown up into a strong country" Germania turned to Germany and nodded his head and said "I see I think I know what's going on now" well Germany was thinking hard on everything that has happened and how things would change cause of it (Germany doesn't know that whatever he does in the past won't change the present) Rome turned to Germania grabbed his arm and said "Germania we need to talk" when Rome did that he snapped Germania out of his thought and replied to Rome "Do we have to?" Rome looked Germania dead on and said "yes we do because ….." to be continued **

**Hmmm wonder what Romes going to say (wait I alright know!) all of you can Guess whats going on here if you like and I may cut out England and Amaricas Lemon for now I'm not sure yet.. Well Review if you like it or have something to say about my story and yes I have alrighty said this but I suck at spelling!**


	10. Preview Chapter 7 Sorry!

I don't Own Hetalia

Part 1 of The Prussia Search down -Spain and Lovino's Hotel Hunt-

Lovino dragged Spain through the hall and out the world meeting Capital building doors to the parking lot and when they got out there Lovino let go of Spain and turned to him angrily and yelled "Well what now tomato eating bastardo! After all you're the one who dragged me into this!".

Spain smiled at his angry lover **(Ya that's right LOVER) **and said in his calm and easy going way "Don't worry Lovino we'll just go and search the hotel for Gilbert like France said to do in his Plan si?". Lovino gave Spain a glare that would kill someone if glares did that or scary people into pieces well all accepted apparently for Spain and making a cute pout. Spain smiled and Lovino's glare and pout got bigger as he said "And why are we listening to the fucking asshole pervert France of an older brother, who would rape me and Feli if you didn't tell him you'll cut his balls and dick off if he tried of a fucking Bastardo!".

**(Note Romano is bad mouthy and France is both Romano and Feliciano's big brother)**

Spain laugh for two reasons, one his Lovino was so cute when doing an angry pout that in the Spaniards eye's made him even more huggable. The other reason was that even though Lovino loved to bad mouth people and make things up about them, what he said about France weren't lies. Though Spain still isn't sure what Frances attend was towards Both Lovino and Feliciano but With Spain's perv of an friend you can never be too sure or safe when it comes to being around him well maybe for Canada it's safe but for everyone else…Run for your life's!

Spain laughed even more when he thought up the last part which seemed to have pissed off Lovino and made him head butt Spain in the stomach going "Go to Hell Tomato eating Bastardo". The hit made Spain fall to the ground holding his stomach and asking Lovino "Come on Lovino what did I do this time?".

Lovino Turned to Spain, pouting like a kid who's been told that he's not allowed to have something that he really wanted and hoof out "You laughed asshole". Spain looked at Lovino a little bit confusedly for a few secants until Lovino grabbed his hands and said "Never mind Bastardo lets just get this over with and search the blooding fucking hotel" as he drags Spain to his car.

When they get to Spain's car, Spain jumps into the driver sit as fast as he could before his lover could. Now even though Spain love's everything about his dear Lovino, Even he knows better than to let Lovino Drive a car. **(Because both Italy brothers are crazy Drivers just ask Japan) **

Lovino narrows his eyes at Spain as he gets in to the passenger sit and says "hey Tomato Bastardo why the hell did you slide over the hood of the car and dive for the driver sit…if I didn't know better I'll say you're a feared of my driving".

Spain Smiled at Lovino sweetly and replied "Why would you say that my Sweet Tomato? I just thought you'll like to rest because you seem stressed so I'll drive to the Hotel si?" Lovino glared at Spain as Spain Thought to himself "Crap I love you Lovino with all my heart but you'll kill me with your Driving skills" as he still smiles at his lover.

Please review and tell me what you think so far note Update for chapter very soon!


	11. Chapter 7

I don't Own Hetalia

Part 1 of The Prussia Search down -Spain and Lovino's Hotel Hunt-

Lovino dragged Spain through the hall and out the world meeting Capital building doors to the parking lot and when they got out there Lovino let go of Spain and turned to him angrily and yelled "Well what now tomato eating bastardo! After all you're the one who dragged me into this!".

Spain smiled at his angry lover **(Ya that's right LOVER) **and said in his calm and easy going way "Don't worry Lovino we'll just go and search the hotel for Gilbert like France said to do in his Plan si?". Lovino gave Spain a glare that would kill someone if glares did that or scary people into pieces well all accepted apparently for Spain and making a cute pout. Spain smiled and Lovino's glare and pout got bigger as he said "And why are we listening to the fucking asshole pervert France of an older brother, who would rape me and Feli if you didn't tell him you'll cut his balls and dick off if he tried of a fucking Bastardo!".

**(Note Romano is bad mouthy and France is both Romano and Feliciano's big brother)**

Spain laugh for two reasons, one his Lovino was so cute when doing an angry pout that in the Spaniards eye's made him even more huggable. The other reason was that even though Lovino loved to bad mouth people and make things up about them, what he said about France weren't lies. Though Spain still isn't sure what Frances attend was towards Both Lovino and Feliciano but With Spain's perv of an friend you can never be too sure or safe when it comes to being around him well maybe for Canada it's safe but for everyone else…Run for your life's!

Spain laughed even more when he thought up the last part which seemed to have pissed off Lovino and made him head butt Spain in the stomach going "Go to Hell Tomato eating Bastardo". The hit made Spain fall to the ground holding his stomach and asking Lovino "Come on Lovino what did I do this time?".

Lovino Turned to Spain, pouting like a kid who's been told that he's not allowed to have something that he really wanted and hoof out "You laughed asshole". Spain looked at Lovino a little bit confusedly for a few secants until Lovino grabbed his hands and said "Never mind Bastardo lets just get this over with and search the blooding fucking hotel" as he drags Spain to his car.

When they get to Spain's car, Spain jumps into the driver sit as fast as he could before his lover could. Now even though Spain love's everything about his dear Lovino, Even he knows better than to let Lovino Drive a car. **(Because both Italy brothers are crazy Drivers just ask Japan) **

Lovino narrows his eyes at Spain as he gets in to the passenger sit and says "hey Tomato Bastardo why the hell did you slide over the hood of the car and dive for the driver sit…if I didn't know better I'll say you're a feared of my driving".

Spain Smiled at Lovino sweetly and replied "Why would you say that my Sweet Tomato? I just thought you'll like to rest because you seem stressed so I'll drive to the Hotel si?" Lovino glared at Spain as Spain Thought to himself "Crap I love you Lovino with all my heart but you'll kill me with your Driving skills" as he still smiles at his lover.

Lovino sighs and drops it because Spain called him his sweet tomato and he could feel his face warm up meaning its turn beat red. "_Dame the Tomato Bastardo"_ Thought a tomato red face Lovino as he turned his head away from a very smileySpaniard.

**(Just Because This well Take some time before the get to the hotel ….. TIME SKIP)**

**(And YES I'm putting a TIME SKIP here)**

Spain and Lovino finally got to the Hotel. They both got out of the car and Spain looked over to his beloved lover Lovino to see a look of pure Disguised on sighed as he walked over to Lovino and warped his arm around him as Lovino looked up at him with a hateful stare and Spain say's "Lovino are you ready to look for Gilbert?".

Lovino pushes Spain's arm off his shoulder and yells as he walks into the hotel "Hell yes so let's get this over with". Spain watch's Lovino walk into the Hotel and smiles sadly as he to walks into the hotel thinking "Lovino really doesn't like people or maybe it's me he can't stand". When Spain walks into the hotel's lobby room he sees Lovino Talking to a pretty young lady about something which make's Spain heart Crunch with pain that could be seen in his eyes.

Lovino was talking to some annoying girl with blue eyes and black hair trying to ask if she seen an annoying German sounding-ish guy with white hair and red eyes around. The annoying bitch just flirted with Lovino and Lovino got more pissed off at the girl but remembering what his grandfather The Roman Empire said on how to treat ladies.

Spain slowly made his way towards Lovino and started to hear the young lady flirt with his lover **(Pissing Spain Off) **and his Lover just kept on asking if she seen Gilbert. Spain the smiled happily with his heart no longer feeling like its breaking walked up to Lovino and said "Lovino let's see if the manager knows where Gilbert is or should we just start searching the Royal floor?".

Lovino Turned to Spain grateful for him to show up and save him from the annoying bitch who wanted in his pants and said "The Royal Floor, I don't feel like talking to the bloody manager or the fucking asshole of a boss of my right now Tomato Bastardo". Spain nodded his head understanding why Lovino didn't want to wait and talk to people. Both of them headed to the Elevator and since Lovino's back was turned to Spain, Spain decided to throw a death glare to the girl who flirted with his Tomato scaring the young lady nearly to death.

When the elevator stopped at the royal floor where every country -Including Prussia- stayed when a world meeting was being held. Spain and Lovino one by one stared to knock on doors and search empty rooms and closets. After looing everywhere on the royal floor they searched other floors by splitting up and when every floor was search through Spain open upped his cellphone at five to midnight to text Lovino.

**The Text messages**

**11:55, Antonio: Lovino did you find Gil? **

**11:55, Lovino: No tomato eating Bastardo! (0^0) did you? **

**11:56, Antonio: sorry~ I didn't find him **

**11:56, Lovino: I fucking hate you so much Asshole! **

**11:56, Antonio: I text France and tell him the news **

**11:58, Antonio: let's head back to our hotel room~ si! **

**11:59, Lovino: Where ever Bastardo **

**11:59, Antonio: I love you my sweet tomato~ **

**12:05: I love you to Antonio**

Spain smiled down at his cellphone and reread the text his lover sent. Spain then closed it and walked to the room he and Lovino shared and when he walked into the room he saw Lovino all righty asleep.

Spain sighed and smiled happily then he changed into his night-time clothes and joined his lover in bed. Spain looked at his love, Lovino's sleeping face and kissed him and said "I love you Romano and I would die to keep you safe, Sweet dreams my dear Tomato" and then Spain kissed a Sleeping **(but not really sleeping)** Lovino again.

Lovino stayed very still trying with all his might not to kiss his stupide Spaniard back then Lovino felt Spain lay down next to him to sleep and Lovino waited.

**(One hour later)**

Lovino moved over to Spain and kissed him and said "I love you and I'm sorry about the girl flirting with me, the only person flirting I want is yours, good night Tomato eating bastardo, The Spaniard who stole my heart" and then Lovino wrapped his arms around Spain and fell asleep.

Spain opened one over his eye's and smiled and whispered "I know we'll find Gilbert and find out about Germany, I just hope Italy's doing ok" The Spain closed his eye and sighed as he fell asleep.

**(NOTE: Germany's Childhood: what every Germany dose in the past doesn't affect the present and on one well have any memorise of what Germany dose in the past)**

The Roman Empire wanted to take cute pictures of his grandsons and He really felt bad that there were more Photos of Feliciano then Romano so he came down to take some off Romano. The Only Time it's safe to see his grandsons are at night sadly.

Now The Mighty Roman Empire doesn't know what's going on **(Neither dose Germania)**and when he heard Spain's last words to Lovino that night **(Yes The Roman Empire was in the room the hole time and his not allowed to say anything to the country's unless the see him first and say something)**.

Rome became worried, one Romano was upset, and two Germania's secant youngest son Prussia the evil little devil had something to do with this, Third Feliciano may be hurt and something or other that evolved Feliciano's Allie Germany?. Rome posed for a few secants and thought "_Germany kind sounds like Germania and Germania's son Prussia is propyl the problem so I'll ask Germania what's going on_" Rome nodded his head and was about to leave when he took a quick picture of his eldest grandson and his lover sleeping.

Then Rome went back to heaven to find Germania sitting on a chair watching Liechtenstein ask Switzerland if she could bread his hair. Germania chuckled at the sight of the two and who his granddaughter was so sweet and Germania didn't even turn around to see who was behind him, he could alrightly tell who it was.

Rome smiled as he saw what Germania was looking at and thought "_cute_" the he turned to Germania and said "Alexander we need to talk"

To be continued.

Please review and tell me what you think? And yes Germania's Human name is now Alexander because he didn't have a human name so I made one up.


	12. NEWS!

Hello this is only a news update for Germanys Childhood!

Frist off I'm making a comic for Germany's Childhood and well post it on Deviant art so far I got the clover and page 1 done and I'll post the link up for it, if anyone wants to see in my profile.

Also wants well be up next are USUK lemon for the next chapter then another part for the Prussia search, then Italy well have a chapter to himself that well be short alone with a Hetalia cat world with Italy and then you see what Roman Empire was going to say to Germania

These are the next few chapters I'm going to upload I just thought I tell you all that and please keep reading if you like the story so far! Good day!


	13. Short Preview Chapter 8

**Note I don't own Hetalia!**

**OK so this is a preview on the next chapter but I though I'll shack it up, in stand of showing you the beginning I'm showing a small part from somewhere else in the story.**

**So ya here's the Preview! **

America gently pushed England down onto the bed and slowly crawled over top of him as he gave him one of his famous "I'm the Hero" smiles. England breath was heavy as his face was a bright shade of pink and America bent down near England's ear and whispered in a husky voice "so beautiful" as he started to bite and suck and kiss England's ear. England's face turned a darker shade of pink as a soft moan "ohh" at the feeling of America's lips on his ear luv.

America slowly moved his sinful lips down England's neck, sucking and biting on his way driving England mad with lust, as his eyes become haft lidded with pleasure as moan's keep escaping his swollen rosy pink lips. Just Hearing England's "AH's" and "OH's" moans was making America manhood painfully hard even more so then it was. America hissed as his dress pants became titer around his member and with that letting go an animal sounding growl America removed his lips from England's neck.

England let out a displeasing moan when he felt America's sweet devilish lips stop their painful pleasurable punishment on his neck. America took off his glasses (AKA Texas) and put them down on the nightstand right next to the bed. Once England coat his breath he opened his eyes (which he didn't realized he closed but you can't blame him really not with America sucking on his neck after all) and saw America with his glasses off looking down on him with his bright blue eyes full of life and lust.

America looked at England and his breath hitched at the most gorgeous set he has ever seen in his life with his (referring to England here) Deep forest green eyes clouded with pleasure, even clouded his eye's still spoke of lands of old like the story's he would tell when he was little ("spoke of lands of old like the story's he would tell when he was little" is referring when America was small England would tell him stories of far off land's, lost or forgetting) With the most beautiful pink blush over his face matching his pink lips that would put even the most perfect pink rose to shame.

**Note: I want have the full chapter up intill I catch up on my school work because of this I won't be able to post any story's and chapters that's why I'm doing the Preview of the USUK lemon.**

**When I do Catch up on my work I well post the Chapter and the other reason I post a Preview in stand of the chapter is Because I'm looking over it to make sure there are no Grammar mistakes..**

**So that's all and sorry… **


End file.
